1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static semiconductor memory device, more particularly to a static semiconductor memory device prevented from outputting erroneous data due to noise when reading the address signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a dynamic semiconductor memory device, an external address signal for reading out data is latched by the change of a clock signal. Since the address signal has been latched in the memory device, the reading operation will not be disturbed by subsequent noise.
A static semiconductor memory device, however, usually does not use a clock signal to latch an external address signal. Accordingly, in prior art static semiconductor memory devices, if an external address signal is disturbed by noise, the disturbed address signal is directly introduced into the internal circuit. Further, since the reading operation is effected at a high speed, completely erroneous data from the address may be read out from the memory device.